Breakfast
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick, his wife Jackie, and his little girl Jasmine go to breakfast with the rest of the gang, see what fun things occur when they are all together. Reviews appreciated!


**Breakfast**

On his way home from his shift at the crime lab Nick Stokes called his wife Jackie.

"Hey Hon." He said when she answered the phone.

"Hi Nick." She answered cheerfully.

"Are you still coming to breakfast with me and the gang?" He asked.

"Yep, I am putting Jasmine's shoes on as we speak." She said.

"Ok good, I will be home in a few minutes to pick you two up." He said.

"We could just meet you, you don't have to come get us." She offered.

"It's ok, I want to change my shirt anyway." He said.

"Jasmine hold still, mommy can't put your shoes on when you are a wiggle worm." Nick heard Jackie say to their little girl, sounding just slightly frustrated.

He smiled to himself, "See you in a few minutes." Nick said and then hung up the phone, he figured it would be a lot easier for Jackie to get Jasmine ready without having to carry on a conversation in the process.

It took Jackie nearly five minutes to get Jasmine's shoes on her. After she had finally succeeded she placed Jasmine in her play pen so she could put her own shoes on, which was getting more difficult because Jackie was now six and a half months pregnant and she now had a huge baby bump. She had just finished getting her shoes on when the key rattled in the front door.

Jasmine immediately turned her head "Dada" she said excitedly.

Jackie laughed "I hope its dada, if not some stranger has got a key to our house."

Nick walked in the door all smiles. "There are my two favorite girls." He said.

He went over and picked up Jasmine then he went over to where Jackie sat.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" He asked giving her a kiss and placing his free hand on her enormous belly.

"I'm good, a little tired, but overall I feel good. How was your day?" She asked.

"Oh you know, the usual: dead body, a suspect who thinks he's smart but is actually stupid, an arrest." He grinned.

Jackie chuckled "That's good." She said.

Nick set Jasmine down, and said "Alright, I am going to go change and then we better go."

Nick headed up the stairs and Jackie dug in her purse to make sure she had her cell phone. She was still shuffling through her purse when Jasmine toddled up to her "uh-oh shoes." She said and handed Jackie her shoes.

"Oh no, Jasmine, why did you take off your shoes, it took me forever to put them on you." Jackie sighed "Oh well, we'll make daddy put them back on."

Nick came down the stairs a couple of minutes later. "Ready?" He asked.

"Honey, she took her shoes off, would you put them back on?" Jackie asked, handing him Jasmine's shoes.

Nick tried really hard to suppress a smile, but failed miserably.

He put Jasmine's shoes back on and then they headed to the diner. When they got there Nick sat down and kept Jasmine on his lap while Jackie sat down next to Catherine. Nick looked around, almost the entire team was there, but one member was missing

"Where's Sara?" He asked.

"She just called, the traffic is really bad but she is on her way." Catherine said.

Nick nodded.

Just then Jasmine exclaimed "Egg, Egg." And she held her hands out to Greg.

Ever since Jasmine was really little she has adored Greg. Nick theorized this was because Greg acted like a little kid himself. Everyone laughed when Nick set Jasmine down and she went and clambered up on Greg's lap.

Greg grinned, and said "Nick, I still say she looks like me."

"Oh shut up Sanders." Nick retorted.

Luckily before Greg had a chance to start any more trouble Sara walked in "hi guys, sorry I'm late, traffic was insane." She said as she took a seat next to Greg.

The waitress then came and took their drink order.

"I'll have a beer." Nick said and then immediately looked at Jackie, "On second thought I'll just have water." He said.

Jackie laughed "Nick, just because I can't drink doesn't mean you can't, I don't usually drink when I'm _not_ pregnant, especially at 9 in the morning, so go ahead and have a beer, it won't bother me in the least."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yep, go ahead." She told him and then gave him a wry smile and said "Now, if you ordered a frappe and I couldn't have one I might rip your face off, but a beer is fine."

Nick burst out laughing "you and your coffee's." He said and then he ordered his beer.

Catherine turned her attention to Jackie. She placed her hand on Jackie's stomach and then immediately removed it.

"Sorry Jackie." She said quickly.

"Sorry for what?" Jackie asked confused.

"When I was pregnant with Lindsey, I hated it when people touched my stomach, and now I just did it to you, I'm sorry."

Jackie just laughed "Catherine, I don't mind at all." She assured her.

"It doesn't drive you crazy?" Catherine asked somewhat surprised.

"Well if a perfect stranger came up and touched me I would probably get a little annoyed, but when friends and family do it I don't care." Jackie said with a smile.

Nick looked at his wife and said "That's not true Jacks, you snapped at me the other night for touching your stomach."

"I snapped at you because it was 3 in the morning and it's hard enough trying to fall asleep while pregnant without your hands all over me." Jackie retorted.

Nick smartly shut up.

Catherine jumped into the conversation "Eddie did that to me all the time when I was pregnant, I would almost be asleep and then he would touch me and I would be awake again. It's funny, the only time Eddie really doted on me was when I was pregnant and even then I still wanted to strangle him."

Everyone laughed.

Then the baby started moving, and just to prove to Catherine that she didn't care about her touching her Jackie grabbed Catherine's hand and placed it on her stomach, Catherine grinned.

The waitress came and took their order.

After she had walked away Catherine asked "So when do you guys find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"In a couple of weeks, I'm so excited." Jackie answered.

"That is exciting." Catherine agreed happily.

Greg got his wallet out and grinned "Good, then that still gives us time to bet." He said.

"Bet on what?" Jackie asked somewhat hesitant.

"Bet on whether we think it is going to be a girl or boy." He answered.

Everyone quickly got their wallets out, including Nick.

"Nicky, you can't bet." Jackie said.

"Why not?" Nick asked in a somewhat pouty voice.

"Because then you will want one over the other." Jackie said.

Nick sighed but he put away his wallet.

"Alright we'll make two piles, one for a boy and one for a girl. If there is more than one person that is correct, the winning people split the money. How does that sound?" Greg asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Ok I'll start." Greg said and then he added "I say girl." He put $20 on the table.

Everyone then looked at Sara "Girl." Sara said adding a twenty dollar bill to the pile.

"Girl." Ray agreed as he put his money on the table.

"Boy" Catherine said plopping a twenty on the table.

"Alright that's everybody and Catherine if you're right and it's a boy, you'll be rich." Greg joked.

"Wait we forgot to ask Jasmine." Catherine said with a smile.

"Hey how come Jasmine gets to play and I don't." Nick said, sounding like a little kid that just watched his sibling get a lollipop while he got left out.

"Don't worry Nicky, if she wins I am sure she will share with her daddy." Catherine said with a laugh.

Jackie looked at her daughter "What do you think Jazz is mommy going to have a boy or a girl."

Jasmine looked at Jackie and said "Shoe."

All the adults burst out laughing. Jasmine giggled and clapped her hands, she was clearly loving all the attention.

The waitress then brought their food.

As soon as the waitress set Sara's plate down Jasmine reached over and helped herself to one of Sara's French fries.

Jackie was embarrassed, "Jasmine leave Sara's food alone." Jackie scolded and then she said "Sorry Sara."

Sara grinned "She's fine." She assured her.

Nick got up and grabbed Jasmine from Greg's lap.

"She's fine." Sara repeated.

"I know but I better take her anyway or else Greg won't get a chance to eat. It isn't easy eating with her on your lap, trust me." Nick said with a grin.

When the waitress came back to check on the group Jackie asked her to bring a little plate and a small glass of water, and after the waitress had brought them Jackie cut some of her bacon into small pieces and put them on the small plate, and she also put a couple of small bites of hash browns on the plate. Then she set the plate and the small glass of water in front of Jasmine.

"Here Jasmine, you can share mommy's food." She said.

Sara also plopped a few of her French fries on Jasmine's plate and Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"Tell Sara thank you." Jackie instructed.

"Tank oohh." Jasmine said obediently.

Sara laughed "You're welcome cutie." Sara said.

Jasmine hadn't had the food or water for five minutes before she knocked over the glass of water. It landed right on Nick's lap and it soaked him.

"Uh-oh dada wet." Jasmine said.

Everybody laughed hysterically including Nick.

"That's right, dada is wet." He said and then he added "Oh well, I had a guy spit at me today, so having my own daughter spill water on me is nothing. Besides it's 98 degrees today so it actually feels pretty good."

He looked at Jasmine "Let's go outside for a few minutes Jazz so I can dry off." Nick said.

"Nicky I don't know if she should go out with you, it's awfully hot out there." Jackie said.

"We'll only stay a few minutes, she'll be fine." Nick said.

"Alright go ahead." Jackie said giving in.

Nick set Jasmine down on the floor and she about fell over. "Well stand up you goofball." Nick said, grabbing her shoulders to steady her so she wouldn't fall. She did and then she pointed outside.

"Outside." She said.

"Yep, we're going outside." Nick said.

He then glanced down at the huge wet spot on his lap. "That looks nice." He mumbled.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it though because Jasmine had ran across the diner to the door. "Jasmine Nicole get back here, you have to hold my hand if you want to go outside." Nick said as he darted after her. He caught up to her and just to be safe he picked her up so she couldn't take off again.

"Outside, outside." She said excitedly.

"Yeah we're going outside, be patient." Nick said as he pushed open the door.

"She sure keeps you guys on your toes doesn't she." Greg said to Jackie.

"You're not kidding." Jackie said chuckling.

Nick kept his word and only stayed outside with Jasmine a few minutes. When Nick carried her back into the restaurant she was more excited then before. Nick set her down next to Jackie and said "Go see Mommy."

"Mama" she said as she tried to climb up on Jackie's lap. Jackie picked her up.

"Jazz tell mommy what we saw outside." Nick said.

Jasmine looked at Nick without saying a word.

"Tell her." Nick insisted with a smile.

Jasmine turned to Jackie "Bunny." She said.

"You saw a bunny?" Jackie said, pretending to be excited.

"Bunny" Jasmine repeated with a giggle.

"She is so cute." Catherine said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jackie said, and then with a chuckle she added "and she is a handful."

Catherine laughed and then Nick pushed Jasmine's plate where she could reach it and said "here, finish your French fries."

Jasmine took a French fry from the plate and grinned as she stuck it into her mouth.

The adults talked amongst themselves and they had a great time laughing and joking with one another while Jasmine ate the rest of her fries.

After that the group decided it was time to go home. While Nick carried Jasmine to the car Jasmine spotted another bunny which made her giggle in delight. Nick and Jackie smiled at one another. Nick glanced at her stomach and asked

"Are you ready for baby number two? We are going to be very busy."

Jackie laughed "I know but I am ready, and really excited."

Nick grinned at her "Me too." He said.

The End!


End file.
